This invention pertains generally to a buckle of a type comprising two releasably interlockable members, for use with a belt of webbing or other material, and particularly to such a buckle comprising two identical, releasably interlockable members.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,555 (see FIG. 10) and in 4,150,464, it is known to provide a buckle of the type noted above, in which a pair of locking tabs fit into a pair of locking slots, so as to lock two members releasably to each other, and in which a user is able manually to press on the locking tabs, so as to remove the locking tabs from the locking slots, thereby to release the members from each other.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,106, it is known in a buckle of the type noted above for two identical, releasably interlockable members to be similarly releasable by a user pressing on a pair of locking tabs, so as to release the locking tabs from a pair of locking slots, which are offset in relation to each other.
Although the buckle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,106 offers significant advantages, particularly in terms of manufacturing, the releasable interlockable members of the buckle disclosed therein do not reliably spring apart when the locking tabs are released from the locking slots so as to release such members from each other.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improvement in such a buckle.